


Eta Carinae

by shinguji



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blankets, Domestic Fluff, I know it’s a day late... shh, It might come across as suggestive but the intent was fluff, Kaito is a good boyfriend, M/M, Rated T for language and SLIGHTLY suggestive content, Valentine’s Day, What’s this? Two Momoguji fics in a row?, change my mind, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinguji/pseuds/shinguji
Summary: Kiyo and Kaito spend Valentine’s Day together and fight over the blankets.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 41





	Eta Carinae

**Author's Note:**

> I will single-handedly write ALL of the Momoguji content if I have to! >:) It’s no longer Valentine’s Day but I was busy yesterday, okay? I promise I was supposed to finish it then… I just got distracted and before I knew it, it was 10 pm. Anyway, you know how Kiyo dislikes air conditioning? Yeah.

Kaito loved Valentine’s Day, and now that the two of us lived together, I had mentally prepared myself for even more of a nightmare than the year prior.

This morning was a spectacle, as expected. He refused to let me wake up long before him as I usually did, claiming that he needed time to bring me breakfast in bed and prepare my excessive presents.

I felt a bit guilty, of course. I had never been a huge proponent of frivolous holidays such as Valentine’s Day, which were largely used to benefit the chocolate and flower industries. Any greeting card holiday with no real cultural significance was below me, really, but I still loved observing their impact on human culture and behavior. As such, I never really bought gifts for anyone. When I apologized to Kaito for this, he just called me a nerd and kissed my forehead.

Still, all the gifts from him were… overwhelming, to say the least. My morning was occupied with eating unhealthy amounts of pancakes shaped like hearts, toast also shaped like hearts, and slightly burnt waffles (which he had apparently tried to shape like hearts, but the shape of the waffle iron wouldn’t allow it).

It was immediately followed by being dragged out of bed (despite him insisting that I stay in bed to eat breakfast just beforehand) to open an unnecessarily grandiose display of presents, candy, and flowers. It was possibly one of the corniest things I had ever had the pleasure of witnessing, but I wouldn’t have expected nor wanted anything but that from Kaito.

There were anthropology journals of all kinds, DVD documentaries I had been meaning to watch for years, and a few shameless astronomy-related presents as well. Could it really have been from Kaito if it wasn’t laughably self-centered?

Most chocolate wasn’t my favorite, but he went to the trouble of buying several bags of 90% cocoa dark chocolates for me. “That shit is disgusting,” he had sighed, “but if you like it, somehow, I want you to have as much as you want!”

I analyzed the symbolism behind each flower and its arrangement in the bouquet he had made for me, but he laughed and admitted that he only chose them because they were pretty, and also offhandedly joked about the utter hilarity of the word “nosegay” for about seven minutes straight.

Still, the afternoon was the most stressful part of the day, despite being the best. Although I was still full from breakfast and eating what was admittedly way too much dark chocolate, Kaito offered to take me on a walk with cracks in his voice and redness in his face. I silently noted that he was terrible at hiding things, although I wasn’t yet sure what it was that he was trying to hide from me.

He gave me a promise ring in the absolute most embarrassing public gesture possible, but, of course, I cried anyway, completely overwhelmed. 

Now, it was still sparkling deep green and silver on my finger as I buried myself under pile after pile of blankets. It was freezing inside, and Kaito refused to turn up the temperature.

“Come on, Kiyo, it’s not that cold,” he grumbled in nothing more than an old graphic tee and gym shorts. Somehow, he loved the cold.

I squinted at him. “You really are quite the idiot. You are going to get hypothermia,” I joked, throwing a blanket over his head.

Sputtering around the fabric now in his mouth, he quickly yanked it off. “Really?” he asked stupidly, nervousness mounting in his voice. 

He frowned as I laughed at him. “Of course not,” I chuckled deeply. “It is nowhere near cold enough. Still, you should come join me under the covers, love, your teeth are chattering.”

Reluctantly, he accepted, and we lay under the mountain of blankets for a few minutes. I was content with the burning heat: it was comfortable, especially with Kaito’s head on my shoulder and one of his hands draped over my chest under the sheets. 

After such a busy day, we had decided to simply spend the evening in, and I couldn’t be happier. With our mutual busy schedules, these sweet, domestic moments were rare, drinking tea and momentarily cringing through some awful reality TV show we used as background noise while reading our respective books. 

Eventually, Kaito couldn’t take it anymore. “How the hell do you do this,” he sighed, more of a statement of disappointment and surrender than a question. “It’s hotter than goddamn Eta Carinae under here.”

“How do you even tolerate the air conditioning?” I shot back, cupping his cheek with a sly smile. “It is still winter, you know.”

A woman on the reality show on television was throwing a fit over not getting white chocolate from her fiancé, and it made me distantly wonder what it would be like when Kaito and I were engaged. Hopefully not like that. Hopefully just like we were now, if the promise ring meant anything. I hoped it did.

Still pouting, Kaito climbed out from underneath the blankets and kissed me sweetly. His mouth tasted faintly of dark chocolate—despite his claims of hating it, he must have sneaked a piece earlier. “I happen to like freezing my ass off,” he teased as I moved in closed to kiss him again.

“Shut up,” I breathed over his lips, setting down my book and turning to lean over him. He frowned as the blankets on me fell over him, his face just as hot underneath my touch. He shivered as my ring finger grazed him, the silver cold against his cheek.

“Fine, but when I burn to death, don’t be surprised,” he sighed, his voice growing breathier as I drew kisses down his jawline. “I can’t stand you,” he joked, holding my free hand.

“The feeling is mutual.”

He kissed me harder, as if he was trying to fight back, but, no matter how hard he tried to be dominant in these situations, he really couldn’t keep up with me. After seizing control for a moment, I pulled away. Kaito’s face was flushed a bright red. “Fuck you. You absolutely ruin me,” he whined.

“I can tell,” I said with another low laugh. “Your face is all red… oh, and also, stop stealing my chocolates.” 

We jokingly bantered for a few more minutes before I cut him off again with another kiss and we spent the rest of the night lying in bed, occasionally giving each other vengeful kisses, and laughing at the stupidity on TV, basically drunk on tea and dark chocolate and one another. 

“I’m sorry for not taking you anywhere tonight, baby. If you’re bored, we can get in the car and head somewhere, or—”

I rolled over him again, making him grumble at the heat of the blankets, and shushed him.

“No, it is quite alright, dear. I wouldn’t wish to spend tonight any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eta Carinae is a star system with some of the brightest and hottest stars in the known universe, in case you were wondering.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I’m sorry it’s so short. As always, I appreciate feedback in the comments. Thanks!


End file.
